


your heart, and it is painted shut

by parrishsrubberplant (genus_species)



Series: build me up from bones [9]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genus_species/pseuds/parrishsrubberplant
Summary: For the prompt Nurseydex androot, loot, or boot.





	your heart, and it is painted shut

“That one,” Nursey says.

Dex frowns. “The chick’s hot,” he says. “And the guy with the hat. No, not that guy, the hat next to him.”

“How can you tell?”

Dex shrugs. “Dunno, man. It’s the curve of his jaw. It’s strong.”

“So?” Nursey says.

“Root and loot?” Dex says.

“You can’t pick two,” Nursey says.

Dex elbows him. “Says who? I’d both do the people in the painting and steal the painting. Don’t tell me I can’t pick both.”

“Ugh,” Nursey says, throwing up his hands in fake exasperation. “Bisexuals.”

Dex pecks his cheek. “You signed up for this.”


End file.
